This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A phase II open-label, non-randomized, multicenter pharmacokinetic (PK) study that will examine the interactiion between a stable protease inhibitor (PI) containing regimen, (lopinavir [LPV/r]0, and the transdermal contraceptive system (TCS), ORTHO EVRA patch, in HIV-1 infected women of reproductive age. The effect of LPV/r on the ethinyl estradiol (EE) PK of single dose oral contraceptive Ortho Novum (ON 1/35) will also be studied. To determine the effect of LPV/r on EE PK with the ORTHO EVRA patch, the study will monitor EE levels during the patch cycle week 3 (study weeks M+3 to M=4) in subjects on stable LPV/r and subjects who are not receiving PI NNRTIs or any antriretroviral (ARV) therapy.